As Meaningless As Parsley
by Secondary-Elements
Summary: Angel and Raine (OC'S) explore the desert with Vash and Wolfwood. Unfortuneately there are some Meryl and Millie interruptions. READ THIS!
1. To the Edge of Augusta and Back

First of all, I don't own Trigun or any of the characters mentioned throughout the story except Angel and Raine. I have to give props to my best friend in the whole wide world who is helping write this story. She controls Angel and I control Raine easy as that. By the way, I change the story around a lot. Well now that that's finished, this is my first story on here so be a critic tell me what you think. Don't be scared to diss it.   
  
Chapter 1: To the Edge of Augusta and Back. Angel's p.o.v. (Point of view)  
"Damn desert. Why'd you drag us out here, Vash?!" I yelled grabbing a tuff of his hair.  
"Help Raine!" he shouted grabbing her arm with fake tears in his eyes.  
"Angel, let him go!" she screamed pulling my hair.  
"Stop protecting him, Raine!" I argued as Vash went silent.  
"Look," he whispered.  
"What?" Raine and I said in unison. He was pointing at a box.  
"A donut box..." he ran over to it. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! It's empty!" he cried running towards Raine. "Say it isn't so Raine please tell me where they went."  
"Vash, they... uh... ran away, yeah that's it!" I smacked my forehead.  
"Adios guys," I said pointing towards the town of Augusta. They ran up to me.  
"Hey, Wolfwood lives here!" Raine yelled "He'll let us say with him." We entered the town and se out looking for Raine's friend.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
As we walked through the town of Augusta Vash was still clung to my arm asking where the donuts went. Angel grabbed a lock of his hair, "Stop acting like a child! You're drawing attention." She lectured.  
"Angel, you stop!" I shouted back at her.  
"Why?" she questioned just as Wolfwood walked up.  
"Hey ladies, what's up?" he said with a donut in his hand. Vash looked up at him.  
"Oo DOUNUT! GIMME!" Vash begged. The men started fighting for it.  
"Just give it to me!" I walked over and stole the donut. I teased and taunted Vash with it. "Ha Ha!" I laughed.  
"Awww come on." He whined. I stuck half of it in my mouth.  
"Raine don-"Angel managed to say before Vash tackled me and bite off half the donut.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
"Are they always this way?" Wolfwood asked me with a huge smile on his face.  
"Always... if only Vash were to look up he would see a certain sign!" I yelled. Vash looked up with the other half of the donut in his mouth. Even though his mouth was full it was obvious he was smiling. He ran off into the shop only to come back out.  
"Raine, get up I want a donut," he whined. He pulled her up and dragged her into the shop. Wolfwood returned to my interest.  
"So... what's your name?" he asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I stared at it for a minute.  
"It's Angel." I replied.  
"That's great. You see, I'm a preacher and you are the angel that was sent to me." Raine and Vash came back out. Vash was balancing 12 boxes of donuts.  
"Don't ever let me hear you say that again Wolf," I smiled evilly taking his arm off.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
We walked to Wolfwood's place. By that time Vash was about to drop the donuts. "Give me half!" I grabbed half the boxes and he let out a sigh of relief. We set the boxes down . Angel pulled me aside.  
"Do you like Vash?" she asked quietly.  
"Uhh...umm... no of course not!" I yelled quietly.  
"Okay, I take that as a yes. Well, does Wolfwood have a girlfriend?" she whispered. I shook my head no as Vash tugged on my arm.  
"Raine, I'm gonna eat all the donuts, If you don't get some it's your own fault." He said with his mouth full of donuts.  
"Fine I'll get some." I took the remaining 7 boxes and sprinted to one of the rooms, immediately locking the door.  
"Come on Raine! Open the door!" he pleaded and pounded on the door. I hid the boxes under the bed, but not before taking out 1 donut. The door broke off the hinges and Vash charged in. He tackled me and pinned me down. "Where are the donuts?"  
"I ate them," I smiled and took a bite of my donut. He stole the rest out of my hand.  
"MMM YUMMY!" he screamed and jumped up. I hurried to try and get away. "I don't think so!" he pulled me back. I looked over at the door to see Angel and Wolfwood laughing at us.  
"Let me go," I whimpered.  
"Donuts now and I'll allow you to go!" he yelled.  
"Angel help!" I yelled she just stared at me.  
"No you never help me." She retorted and laughed again.  
"I want 3 boxes and I'll let you go." He tried to negotiate  
"One box only half and half."  
"I'm a man I eat more!" Angel and Wolf started cracking up.  
"2 boxes and I'll share when I want to." We shook on it. I took two boxes out from under the bed and handed them to him. I noticed some donut remnants on his face. "Here," I whipped it off with my thumb.  
"Oh thanks."  
"Vash, I need to talk to you!" Angel yelled.  
"Uh... okay." He replied.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
I dragged him by the arm across the house. "Vash do you like Raine?" I asked  
"Yeah she's great!" he exclaimed (huge sweat drop)  
"Wow. I didn't expect you to be so honest." I replied  
"Well... when you like someone you got to tell the truth." He said very seriously  
"Oh Vash why don't you have a... well never mind your do but he's evil," I said my sparkly eyes fading away. "Okay, but anyways, do us all a favor and ask her out already."  
"Okay!" he said running away. I caught up to him pulling on his coat.  
"She's super stubborn." I warned  
"Yeah I know we've only been wandering the desert together." He scratched his head and ran off again. "Raine, I need to ask you something." He said poking her.  
"Not now Vash. Where's Angel? Oh hey we're out of money, we need work." She ran past Vash ignoring him.  
"Hey I know a local bar that is looking for some singers." Wolf announced.  
"Yeah you 2 sing great." Vash said turning around.  
"No guys no." I said pleading.  
"One word: NO!" Raine yelled.  
"Yes," they said dragging us. After about an hour of dragging, pushing, and carrying us to the bar they got us a job.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
Angel and I struggled to get free. "Vash just let me go back," I pleaded.  
"Hell no!" he grabbed my arm.  
"Remove your hand or I bite and believe me it wont be pretty." I screamed, but he just laughed and ignored my comment. I lowered my head and sunk my teeth into his flesh. He writhed in pain. Angel and Wolfwood gawked in amazement. I finally let go and he was near tears. "Let me see it." I grabbed his hand. Droplets of blood formed where teeth marks were visible. "Me sorry!" I yelled and hugged him.  
"Awww so cute!" Angel and Wolf screamed in unison. I blushed slightly and flicked them off. Angel and I made our last desperate attempt for escape. They chased us. This went on for about 5 more minutes.  
"Stop for a second!" Vash yelled we stopped and turned around only to be tackled. "Vash this is the third time today," I coughed and he smiled.  
"First and only time for me," Angel laughed.  
"Come on let's go back." Wolf said.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" we whined. Vash looked into my eyes.  
"Angel close your eyes."  
"Why?" she asked, but it was too late. They started making the puppy dog guilt faces.  
"Oh no please no!" I pleaded. It was one of the hardest things to resist.  
"Fine!" Angel and I finally gave up. The guys helped us up and pulled us back to the bar. We got ready. Unfortunately, I had to go first so I sang "Flirtin' With Disaster" When I got done my boss asked why I chose it.  
"I really like Vash the Stampede and he is always associated with disaster." I replied taking a drink of water.  
"Oh bad choice Raine you're gonna get yourself killed," he lectured and shook his head.  
"What? Why?" I retorted. He shushed me because Angel was up. She sang Barracuda by Heart. Then together we sang Call Me and Man I Feel Like A Woman. Vash ran up to me.  
"Raine, sing me another song!" he yelled over everyone else.  
"okay I guess," I got back up on stage and sang I Want You To Want Me. Angel ran over to Vash.  
"Why'd she sing that song?" he asked completely clueless.  
"Oi, you should notice." She said and ran away.  
Wolf and Vash got on stage practically drunk and sang Bad To the Bone. Angel and I were about ready to die from laughing so hard.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
Raine fell asleep so Vash had to carry her home. At Wolf's they started arguing over sleeping order. "I aint giving up my bed." Wolf yelled latching his door shut.  
"Okay but there's only a couch and a bed. I'm taking the couch," I said falling into it.  
"I get the bed!" Raine shouted.  
"But then I have to sleep on the floor." Vash whimpered.  
"Vash it's either that or sleeping with Raine." I said hoping that they'd shut up so I could sleep.  
"N-O!" Raine yelled "He gets the floor." Vash ended up on the floor.  
At three 'o' clock Vash was shaking me. "I figured it out Angel." He said grinning.  
"What?" I whispered half asleep.  
"Why she sang that song." He said.  
"Vash, it's 3 you just figured that out?" I asked very annoyed. He ran into Raine's room.  
"Raine, I figured out why you sang that song." I heard him say.  
"Vash, sleep we'll talk about it tomorrow!" she yelled.  
"Fine," he walked back out and fell asleep within 30 seconds snoring. I got up and turned him on his side, but it didn't work so I sent him to Raine's room.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
I felt some one plop onto the bed. Instantly, I sat up straight. "Sorry Raine." He said sleepily.  
"I thought you were sleeping on the floor." I replied alarmed, but still sleepily.  
"Angel said I had to sleep in here." He answered.  
"Well, there is one blanket and one pillow in the bed."  
"I don't need a pillow and sharing a blanket isn't too hard." He answered.  
"Okay, I guess it's fine for tonight." I laid down and curled up. Within 2 minutes I was sound asleep. I awoke the next morning to snickering in the doorway. I looked out to see Wolfwood and Angel there.  
"Good morning sunshine!" Wolf yelled.  
"Damn it's still morning? I was hoping it was 2 or 3." Vash retorted. I hid under the blankets.  
"Oh come on Raine, wake up" they all yelled and jumped on the bed.  
"So what did you 2 do last night." Wolf nudged me.  
"Slept?" I answered.  
"Oh I figured since you two are always flirting and he carried you home and you slept in the same bed that you 2 would do something more." Wolf laughed.  
"Ha! He wishes." I laughed and pushed Vash off the bed.  
After Angel and I got dressed and ate breakfast we had this crazy idea to steal the guys' clothes and take weird pictures. While the guys were getting dressed we snuck into the rooms and stole every article of their clothing except the boxers. We took some crazy pictures in their clothes. The guys came out looked at us then at each other. "At least we have our boxers." Vash said. Angel and I looked at each other and nodded. We darted towards them and wrestled them to the ground. While they lay there helplessly we stole their boxers and ran outside. They chased us, but stopped at the doorway.  
"Come on Vash I thought you were practically unstoppable. I laughed.  
"Vash let's go threw their stuff. I'm sue we'll find some nice underwear to show off." Wolf said. Angel and I ran back inside and gave back their boxers.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
The rest of the day we spent stealing their clothes and taking mindless pictures of us in their clothes. Later, around 6, we got ready to once again go sing. Vash and Raine sang Barbie Girl. Wolf and I preformed Fantasy. Raine and I sand Ring My Bell and we all sang We are Family. Typically, Vash got drunk. "Damnit Vash!" Raine yelled.  
"I love you Raine." Vash declared falling into her arms.  
"Finally," I said angrily pushing him to the floor.  
"Uh...Wolf take him home please," Raine turned as red as Vash's coat. She stalked out of the bar.  
"Aren't you coming?" Wolf inquired propping up Vash who had passed out.  
"I don't have the money yet, I'm gonna stick around for awhile." I said walking out with them.  
"Hey are you okay Raine?" I said talking a seat next to her.  
"Do you think he meant it?" she asked still red.  
"They say you tell the truth when you can't sense anything," I acknowledged trying to sound happy for her even though I was pissed at Vash for choosing this moment to tell her.  
"Damn him" I thought to myself. I heard footsteps coming from behind us. I pulled out my gun but someone used our neck pressure points. I woke up in a tiny cell on the floor, looking around I noticed Raine wasn't here. I searched for my gun.  
"You wont be needing any weapons Angel," Knives said.  
"Knives!" I yelled jumping to my feet.  
"Don't worry you wont remember killing them," he smirked coming out from the corner.  
"Killing who?" I asked glaring at him.  
"My brother and that annoying priest." He laughed and knocked me out again. Raine and I stood suddenly at the edge of Augusta. 


	2. Insurance better cover this

First of all, I don't own Trigun or any of the characters mentioned throughout the story except Angel and Raine. I have to give props to my best friend in the whole wide world who is helping write this story. She controls Angel and I control Raine easy as that. By the way, I change the story around a lot. Well now that that's finished, this is my first story on here so be a critic tell me what you think. Don't be scared to diss it.   
  
Chapter 2: Insurance Better Cover This  
  
Raine's P.o.v.  
"Grr...what happened?" I asked dryly and hurried back to Wolf's. I rubbed my head as Angel and I walked in the door. The sight of the two of them sitting there made me want to tear them limb from bloody limb. Angel's eyes went dark as glared at them and clenched her fists. We walked forward smiling evilly. We attacked them and soon enough had them tied down.  
"Raine, it's me. It's me Vash!" he pleaded with tears in his eyes, but I couldn't stop for anything.  
"Angel stop this now!" Wolf yelled before he realized it wouldn't stop us. I pulled out my dagger and pressed it against Vash's soft flesh.  
"But this is our master's orders. To kill both of you. You and that annoying priest." I pressed a little harder on his flesh. I looked from Vash, to my dagger, to Angel, then back to Vash. Angel and I dropped our weapons and fell back onto the floor. Tears welted up in my eyes. "Be strong" I repeated in my head, but no matter what amount of strength I had it couldn't stop the tears. Angel untied Wolfwood and Wolfwood untied Vash. I curled up into a ball and stared at my dagger. I must have apologized 14 million times .  
"Was it Knives who did this to you? Was it Knives who manipulated your minds?" Wolfwood asked. I frankly didn't know who it was, I couldn't remember anything of that night.  
"It was. I remember I was in a cell and Knives was there, but you weren't." Angel answered looking at me.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
A loud crash came from outside. I dug myself into Wolfwood's chest. "No make them go away!" I screamed.  
"Monev is coming!" Raine shouted. Vash got up and ran outside. He sprinted through the town yelling that everyone must get out because he didn't want to hurt anyone. WE ran out looking for Monev. We found him tearing apart a building.  
"My aren't we feisty," Wolf said unwrapping his cross.  
"God think your cross is big enough?" Raine and I said in unison.  
"And you think my gun's big? Ha !" He laughed. Monev charged at us. We dodged out of the way just in time.  
"What do you want?" Raine yelled.  
"You two disobeyed Master Knives and Legato wants you dead!" he shouted back.  
"Don't even start a yelling contest with me. Because you'll just lose and be humiliated!" Raine screamed at him. Vash ran up to us.  
"Wow! That guy's big!" we stared at him for a second, "Guys check that building for people!" Vash exclaimed. We ran to the building. AS Raine and Wolf pulled out rocks I watched as Vash was losing.  
"Shit, he's gonna have to use his arm." I said grabbing Wolf's coat  
"What's wrong?" they asked together. I looked at Vash his eyes were shining with an evil glare.  
"Fuck this we'll all die if we don't leave now!!!" I screamed as we ran off. A mile later the whole town was in smoke and the explosion threw us back.  
"VASH!" Raine shouted as she ran back into the town. We ran back to the spot where he was. He was standing still with his arm back to normal, his forsaken glasses on. "God one day he is not going to find those things." Raine whispered to me. I laughed slightly. Raine walked up to Vash. "Vash are you okay?" she asked him.  
"Raine, I'm so glad...you're safe," he said and once again passed out into her arms.  
"That took all his strength," I said sitting against a broken wall. Raine pulled Vash over and we all feel asleep. Vash was sleeping in Raine's lap and I slept on Wolf's shoulder. I could feel the arm he'd put on my shoulder moving slowly downward. I shoved my elbow into his ribs, his hand retracted and he was whimpering. "You gonna stop?" I asked angrily. I think I might have heard him say yeah.  
The next morning we woke up to an angry mob. "You're the reason we lost our village!" they said. I stood up.  
"How many of your people did you lose?" I asked  
"None, but we lost our town and no we ask you to leave so no one gets hurt," the mayor said, "here we give you this." He pointed to an old van.  
"You've got to be kidding." Raine said. We left the town and about 20 iles out it died on us.  
"Damnit!" I yelled and kicked the door, which also fell off. We trudged along for an hour. I turned around suddenly, "A car's coming," I said happily. Two girls were driving a jeep. They stopped.  
"Hey you need a ride?" the driver asked.  
"Who are you?" Raine asked angrily.  
"I'm Meryl Stryfe and this is Millie Thompson." She answered.  
"Yeah we'll take a ride," Vash said pushing Raine in, Wolf pushing me in.  
"Where you guys headed?" Millie asked.  
"Don't know wherever you're going." Wolf answered. I made a fist and whacked him with his cross. He was rubbing the huge lump on his head all the way to July.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
We stopped at a store so Meryl and Millie could get food. With a portion of the money I earned from singing I bought Vash a few dozen donuts. "Oo what's that for?" he eyed the donuts.  
"Being a hero," I said in my girlish voice. He leaned down and kissed me on the check. I stood there stunned as he took the donuts.  
"Someone needs to hook up," Wolfwood laughed.  
"Look who's talking," Vash looked at him. I was still too stunned to speak. The rest of the day we spent talking and acting stupid. Meryl ran in.  
"Vash, I got you a job as a bodyguard." She said excitedly.  
"Really? I always wanted to be a secret agent," he said with a cheesy smile on his face. I turned on "Secret Agent Man" Vash ran around with his hands together the fingers being a gun. He was hiding in doorways and rolling around like a secret agent. I started taking pictures of him. Soon enough, Angel and I joined in.  
"Look we're Charlie's Angels," Angel said and we posed some more. We even had Meryl laughing to the point of crying. Vash put on the god- forsaken glasses, but I stole them.  
"Raine!" he yelled and pursued me. I shoved the down my shirt at the last second thinking he wouldn't dare. He tackled me once again and pinned me down. "Hand them over!" he tried not to smile.  
"I don't have them," I smirked and laughed.  
"Wolfwood, where are they?" he asked. Wolf pointed to my shirt. Vash's eyes traveled down to my shirt. A slight smirk came on his face.  
"You wouldn't dare," I looked at him.  
"Bet me!" he yelled and shoved his hand down my shirt.  
"Remove your hand now!" I yelled still shocked. His hand was removed along with the glasses, but he was still staring at my semi-low cut shirt.  
"Sorry," he stumbled over his words, "It was instinct."  
"You done staring," I waved my hand in front of his face.  
"Yeah, sure." He was still staring. I pushed his chin upwards so he was looking at my face.  
"You sure?" I asked semi-grinning.  
"Yeah," his eyes wandered again.  
"VASH!" I jerked his chin up. "God damn-"was all I managed to say before he pushed his lips against mine. Angel and Wolfwood started hooting and hollering. I blushed, Vash just looked at me smiling. "Can I get up?" I asked completely embarrassed.  
"Of course you can," he said and helped me up. Meryl shot me an evil glare.  
Vash got really hyper off the donuts I bought him. He ran over to me. "Hey Raine." He whispered. I was too busy playing my video game to really listen.  
"Yeah?" I replied not taking my eyes off the television.  
"Guess what," he was still being really quiet.  
"What?" still I wasn't listening.  
"PEACE,LOVE,AND DONUTS!" he shouted and jumped in front of the television. My eyes traveled to his face and I got a game over. I tossed the controller to the ground and stood up.  
"You made me lose," I whined and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.  
"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to tackle people." He rolled over so I was pinned down.  
"Damnit!" I yelled and he put on the glasses. "No!"  
"What?" he asked  
"No glasses."  
"Why?"  
"Because I said," I stole the glasses and pushed him off me. He followed me around the house. I think we got in everyone's way at least once. They got so fed up with us they had to tie us to chairs. "Ha Ha!" I said, "I still have the glasses." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"You wait until I get untied. You'll be in trouble." He threatened still laughing.  
"What are you going to do? Kiss me to death?" I giggled.  
"Hmm sounds like fun." He smiled and winked at me.  
"Such a typical guy," I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Why don't you just gnaw threw the ropes?" Vash joked.  
"I think that would be fairly difficult." I said checking the ropes. 


	3. Operation Desolation

First of all, I don't own Trigun or any of the characters mentioned throughout the story except Angel and Raine. I have to give props to my best friend in the whole wide world who is helping write this story. She controls Angel and I control Raine easy as that. By the way, I change the story around a lot. Well now that that's finished, this is my first story on here so be a critic tell me what you think. Don't be scared to diss it.   
  
Chapter 3: Operation Desolation  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
"No chewing on ropes!" I yelled popping my head into the doorway.  
"Angel, untie me please," Vash whined giving me puppy eyes.  
"Normally, Vash, that would work, but not today, not until you calm down," I announced. Raine glared at me.  
"What about me?" Raine shouted bouncing up and down in her chair.  
"You too. You are way too hyper," I responded.  
"Hey Angel," Vash said.  
"What?" I looked over at him.  
"Can we go to the zoo?" he smiled.  
"Yeah let's go," Wolf replied from the doorway.  
"I just love the zoo," Meryl and Milly piped up.  
"Yeah the zoo!" Raine joined in. I stared at all of them.  
"Raine, do you remember the bunny incident?" I asked untying her.  
"Oh come on Angel, what are the chances of that happening again?" she asked untying Vash. They walked out of the room.  
"Okay...tell me about the bunnies," Wolf said looking at me.  
"Vash has a problem when it comes to woodland creatures. He tries to talk to them and ends up being either covered or chased by them," I explained.  
"Oh," Wolfwood started at me like I was insane.  
"I know you don't believe me, but you'll see," I said walking out of the room.  
On the ride to the zoo, Meryl was ordering us around. "Okay. Vash, Raine, and Angel you cannot leave our sight. You're under twenty-four hour surveillance."  
"We'll go wherever the hell we want to go," Raine said glaring at her from behind.  
"Damn straight," I nodded in agreement. We got to the zoo and ambled around for a while looking at different animals. We saw the monkeys', reptiles', and big cats' houses and then it was time for lunch.  
We sat under a huge tree to eat. Milly had pudding, which made her rather satisfied. We didn't allow Vash to have any donuts for fear of the bunny incident reoccurring. Vash suddenly started chattering something. Raine and I turned our heads slowly. Vash was looking up at a chipmunk that was hissing at him. Before we knew it he was covered from head to toe in tiny, clawed chipmunks.  
"Help someone! Please get help!" he shouted in pain. It took us a full hour to get all the little chipmunks off. It left Vash cut up on various places of his body.  
"Here's the keys to the jeep there is a first aid kit in there," Meryl said handing us the keys. We strolled to the parking lot; Wolf and Raine were helping Vash along.  
"That dumbass! She gave us the keys!" Raine snickered. I jumped into the driver's seat and started the car.  
"What are you doing?" Wolfwood asked sitting passenger seat.  
"I'm driving, Raine tend to Vash's wounds until we get to the hospital," I uttered pulling out.  
"Why the hospital?" Vash solicited.  
"You need a rabies shot needle noggin." Wolf answered looking back, a paranoid look formed on Vash's face.  
"NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT A SHOT!" he shrieked.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
We finally convinced Vash to go to the hospital. The nurses and doctors kept us out of the room because Vash was being very violent. There was a possibility that we would have got hurt if we were there. A few minutes passed, until we were allowed in there. One of the nurses left his room as we entered it. "Hey come back I think I need another sponge bath!" he yelled after the nurse. The smile that I had faded away as soon as I heard it. Angel and Wolfwood stayed silent. He was all bandaged up in Ace bandages.  
"So you like the nurse?" I tried to smile and not to cry.  
"Yeah she is cute," he beamed.  
"Oh well then... I going to get going for now," I walked towards the door sluggishly.  
"Come on Raine! Don't leave, you're like my best friend." He declared.  
"Raine, where are you going?" Wolfwood asked.  
"Out... I'm just going out." I growled and left the hospital.  
"How dare he? He kisses me, but I'm just his best friend. He is so typical." I thought to myself as I wandered the desert aimlessly. Hours went by and it became dark. "God what am I going to do?" I began speaking to myself. "Why am I talking to myself?" I asked myself and waited a minute. "More importantly why am I awaiting an answer?" I sat behind a building and knocked my head against it a few times. A man walked up to me.  
"Boyfriend troubles?" he asked helping me up.  
"In a way sort of." I replied.  
"Need a job?"  
"Uh...sure," I answered.  
"You willing to sing in my bar?" he asked.  
"Um... yeah I can do that." I smiled realizing the man was pretty cute. He had cobalt colored hair and yellow eyes. He was about 1-1 and ½ feet taller than me. I was only 5'5" I was hired at the local bar and got to sleep in the man's house. A week passed of doing the same routine of sleeping and singing and I earned a good $$1000. This took my mind completely off Vash until one day...  
  
Angel's p.o.v. "Raine still hasn't come back yet," Wolfwood said as we drank coffee. "No kidding," I replied sarcastically. "Vash isn't taking it too well," I looked outside. Vash was singing "They're Coming to Take Me Away" while looking under rocks. He at long last sat down and started whimpering. "Raine, where are you?!" Vash shouted. I ran outside and grabbed a hold of him. "Okay Vash come on all you need is a little bit of fun right now," I said dragging him into a bar. "Hey, grandma, what are you waitin' for fill 'er up!" Vash laughed practically drunk. He got slapped and then corrected himself.  
"Ladies and drunks I'm Legato Bluesummers, tonight as it has been for the past week, we'll have Ms. Raine performing for you're entertainment. Remember no touching allowed this isn't a strip joint." He said handing her the microphone. "Oh god," Wolf and I said as Vash looked over. Suddenly very sober. "Raine, I missed you. Where have you been?" Vash got up on stage and tackled her. "Vash, why are you here?!" she yelled trying to push him off. We walked over and pulled Vash off of Raine. Her eyes were almost slits as she glared at him. I pulled her aside. "Why are you staring at him like you're ready to kill?" I inquired. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," she lectured. "You know that he was the most depressed thing to ever walk the planet this past week?" I asked somewhat yelling. "I...don't care," she said sticking her nose up. I whipped out my video camera and showed her the tape of Wolfwood and I trying to sedate and tie him down. By the end she was near tears. She jumped onto Vash's back kissing his cheeks. "Here is how you'll be repaying me," Raine became fairly serious. "Okay?" Vash said looking worried. "For the exception of the shower and getting dressed time, you will carry me everywhere," she smiled accidentally choking him.  
"Raine, can we rethink this?" he asked gasping for air. I looked around and noticed Wolf trying to sneak out unnoticed. I jumped onto his back.  
"Trying to get away are ya?" I yelled.  
"What did I do?" he asked, I shrugged.  
"I don't know but be a good little Wolfie and go." I said tugging on his ears.  
The next morning I busted into the guys' room and opened their curtains. They rolled out of the light.  
"Vash your princess needs to use the bathroom," I said pushing him out of his bed. He clung to the sides. "VASH!" I yelled kicking him.  
"Alright," he whined and got up. I saw him pick her up, take 2 steps, and set her down in front of the bathroom. He waited outside the door. I sat of Wolf's bed.  
"Morning sunshine," I said patting his hair.  
"Hi," he said his voice morning hoarse. He pulled him down on his pillow. "More sleep," he whined  
"Wolf, it's 3 o'clock and I want to go shopping." I said a whine in my voice.  
"Fine," he yawned getting out of bed.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
"Vash, no!!!" I yelled as I was being dragged into Victoria's Secret. Wolf was towing Angel in. They finally got us in there. Vash and Wolf started going through everything, holding up the skimpiest things for us to try on. Angel and I refused all of it.  
"You have to try on something," they tried to convince us.  
"Only if it's not tacky and remotely classy," I agreed. Angel nodded in agreement. They handed us corset tops to try on and for once we agreed to it. Vash carried me into the dressing room and then left. I took off my trench coat and heard a slight giggle. I turned around and saw the red- coated idiot staring at me. I slapped him and Wolf started lecturing. "Operation Desolate Mall now," Angel whispered through the dressing room wall. "VASH THE STAMPEDE IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed so everyone could hear me. "What did I do?" he asked, I felt a small earthquake. I stepped out of the dressing room and peeked at the full-length mirror to see how I looked. "God look at this," I pulled at the top. "White, tan; good, bad; white meat, dark meat!" I started complaining about my tan line. Vash moved closer staring at my boobs. "Vash are you listening?" "Yeah white meat dark meat." He poked my tan line. "Can't breathe!" Angel gasped for air. I ran over and loosened her top a little. "Thank you," she took a deep breath. I grabbed my old tank top and punk it in my bag. Vash tore the tags off my corset and I put on my coat. We walked out of the store and the wall was completely empty. Angel and I went to Hot Topic and filled many bags full of stuff. I found a skirt that matched my top at another store and put it on. Soon enough we got hungry and went to the food court. Vash ate all the Krispy Kreme donuts, I ate some cookies, ice cream, and pizza, Wolf ate tacos, and Angel ate Arby's. "Hey did you hear about the sand steamer?" Vash shouted. "Don't talk with you mouth full!" Wolf lectured "Practice what you preach," Angel said. They both looked away. "Anyway, Vash what's this about a sand steamer?" I asked. Vash swallowed his food. "It's here. I was thinking if we rode it we can finally shake those insurance girls." "That's a great idea. I'm surprised you thought of that." Wolf said. They started laughing. Angel and I started to count up our money. "Hey, we have more than enough," we said together. Our last stop before the sand steamer was Wal-Mart. I clutched Vash's arm and dragged him to the boxers' section. Angel and I picked out a few pairs of boxers for each of them. A few minutes passed and Wolfwood came out in his smiley face boxers. After a few more minutes Vash hadn't come out so I went back there to his dressing room. "Vash are you alive in there?" I asked leaning against the wall next to the door. "Yeah," he sighed. "Well, what's the problem?" I questioned. "I don't want to try them on," he whined. "It wont look right." "Dude, you're hot you'll look fine," I complimented. "I don't want them looking at me," he complained. "Here, just put them on and show me and you wont ever have to ever again," I agreed. He tried on a pair of ducky boxers, which were adorable on him, and a pair of silky boxers that said "Sugar Daddy" on them. "Now was that so difficult?" "Nope," he turned to the dressing room when I smacked his ass. I laughed, " What you do that for?" "I don't know I just had the urge to do that." I smirked. "You are so confusing!" he yelled shutting the door. "How?" "You send mixed signals. One minute you're flirting the next you're psycho bitch." He replied "I'm a psycho bitch," I clenched my fists. "Like now?" he said stepping out fully dressed, boxers in hand. "Oh sorry," I apologized.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
I paced into the dressing room and saw Vash and Raine making out. "Oh boy," I said hitting my hand against my head. Wolf was laughing over something. I walked up to them. "Hey guys you want to join?" I asked holding up a piece of paper.  
"First annual couple kissing contest. $$5 admission fee, $$1000 prize," Raine read aloud.  
"Yeah, let's do it!" Vash decided.  
"Where's it at?" Raine asked.  
"On the sand steamer," I answered walking towards the exit, they trailed me. Vash was attempting to get in some practice before we sent him to go get the tickets. He came back with the tickets. We stole them and them and looked them over.  
"Third class? What the hell?" Raine and I yelled.  
"That's all they had left!" Vash argued back.  
"Well, I'm not getting on," I said  
"Neither am I," Raine nodded. We stood side by side our noses up in the air. We heard the guys sigh and all of a sudden they lifted us up over their shoulders and started walking. "Hey put me down," Raine shouted punching and kicking Vash.  
"Wolf, let me go," I cried.  
"You really want me to let you go?" Wolfwood asked pointing my head down. I screamed and started trying to stay on.  
"Hey get your hand off of there!" Raine protested as Vash handed the man the tickets. 


	4. Love Train

Disclaimer: All right, nothing from Trigun is my friends or mine. BUT!!! We do own Raine and Angel. Don't steal them, they're ours!!!  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
Vash dropped me on the bed. "We have two rooms, one bed a room." Vash said as wolf dropped Angel next to me. "You to can't share a room 'cause you'll be drunk most of the time; plus, I don't think you guys will share a bed!" Angel laughed. "So me and Raine could take a room." Vash sat next to me trying to kiss me. "God, Vash no right now." I pushed him away. "Come on please?" He begged. "No! Go get my bag!" I ordered pointing to my bag that was laying near the door. "You two have to go register for that contest." Wolf said sitting down. "Vash you go. I want to relax." I leaned back against the wall. "Oh no! you're coming with me." He protested throwing me over his shoulder again. "Vash, I'm in a skirt put me down!" I fought back. "Fine." He said dropping me. I whimpered and started walking next to him. "That's a pretty girl you got there." A man said to Vash. "Why thank you, I'd like to stay and chat but we have to go register for that kissing contest that is tomorrow," Vash stopped for a second, I hurried him along "I'm sorry I must go." He waved to the man. We registered up at the bar and read that it was just out of 3rd class passengers and then a war between 1st, 2nd and 3rd class'.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
We walked around while the guys took showers. "God sharing a bed with Vash is gonna suck." Raine cried. "I think you're complaining for nothing." I said as she tugged my hair. "What did you say?!?" She glared "You heard me!" I yelled as the bickering started again. We heard Vash yell and ran back to see what happened. "Vash what happened?" I asked as Raine opened the door, he stood there shirtless in his drawstring pants. Raine fell over and I stood still wondering what had happened as Vash tried to cover up. Wolfwood came out also shirtless and I joined Raine on the floor. They ran over asking what was wrong, we finally composed ourselves. "Vash can we practice for tomorrow!" Raine said all starry-eyed. "But I thought-" "Lets go Wolf." I yelled cutting off Vash. I grinned at Raine as I closed the door. "What are we gonna do?" Wolf asked. "We are going to bed because I don't want you coming in at some ungodly hour and waking me up." I said shutting the door, he was grinning. "We are sleeping Wolf S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G." I spelled it out to him, he began pouting.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
I stood tracing his scars with my finger. I looked up at him, he was watching me trace them. I poked his belly button. "BELLY BUTTON BELLY BUTTON!" I shouted laughing. He laughed with me. "That could have been a romantic moment, but you ruined it." He laughed at me. "There will be other ones." I said poking his tummy. "Good because I would like at least one romantic moment where we don't get interrupted." He smiled. "You know you give a whole new meaning to the saying Chicks dig scars." I slowly dragged my nails down his chest so they were barely touching. "This I going to be difficult... tomorrow I mean." He said looking down at me. "How?" I asked looking up. "You're a hell of a lot shorter than me. I'd either have to bend down, pick you up or we'd lay/ sit down." He planned messing up my hair. "Hey don't do that!" I yelled and tackled him. "Feisty are we?" He stuck his tongue out at me. "Sorry to break this up, but I have to take a shower." I stood up, he smirked. "Don't even think about it!" I went the bathroom and got into the shower. I saw a cockroach on the sink, instinctively my girliness kicked in. "VASH! GET IN HERE!" I yelled screaming as he busted in. "Whats wrong?" He ripped open the curtain. I pulled it back and commanded a towel. He handed me it and I wrapped it around myself and stepped out "Why'd you call me?" He asked "Cockroach... infested... room." I managed staring at the ugly bug. "I'll protect you from them." He pulled me against his chest, "can we practice now? He whined. "Once I get dressed." I pulled him down enough to kiss his cheek, and pushed him out of the bathroom. I came out in my pj's (drawstring pants white T-shirt). I put on my Lip Smackers and brushed my hair into a sloppy bun instead of leaving it down. "Come on already. I want to Practice." Vash whined poking me. "Good things come to those who wait." I preached. "Wanna know something I just realized?" "What's that Vash?" I played with his hair. "This is the 1st time we sleep in the same room and the 1st time I see you without the coat." He took out my hair tie. "Hey, give it back!" I jumped trying to reach it. "No, I like your hair down," He sprawled out on the full size bed. "it reminds me of Rem's just its red." He scooted over to make room for me. I sat next to him.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
"Good morning!" Wolf yawned waking up. I pulled away as Vash and Raine walked in fully dressed. We dressed at ate before going downstairs to where the contest was held. "Welcome! We thank you all for coming, lets not waist time."  
3 and a half hours later "I think you two can stop, everyone gave up about an hour ago." Wolf yelled trying to pry the pair apart. I stood and began pacing as a man walked in. "OoO" I gawked stopping to look him over; blue hair, nice eyes...sexy. "What does OoO mean?!?" Wolf yelled breaking my concentration. "Nothing," I lied turning away "You jealous?" "YES. VERY!" He replied, I got all stary-eyed as Raine glanced over to see what I'd OoOed about. "Legato!!!" Raine yelled breaking away from Vash. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vash yelled sliding to the floor.  
  
Raine's p.o.v  
"Legato why are you here?" I ran over to him. He'd taken me in from the street when I ran away. "Raine, what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm here with my friends," I answered "But you're making out with that guy, I thought we had something." He whined "No, we never had anything! How can I have a relationship with a guy who only talks about death and killing?" I shouted. His head dropped "You are adorable. You're so cute, but you'd be a lot cuter if death wasn't your priority." "I can change, Raine. Please believe me." He pleaded. "Prove it to me, Okay?" I replied and hugged him. "Now I have a man that I just left over there. I need to go talk to him." "I'll see you later okay Raine." He smiled and walked away. I walked back over to the bar where Vash, Angel and Wolfwood were sitting. "Legato... that name sounds familiar." Angel said. A few minutes passed until I finally remembered where it was from. "You two disobeyed Master Knives and Legato wants you dead!" Monev's voice rang through our heads I think we all realized it about the same time because everyone turned and glared at me. "Hey, I'm innocent! I didn't know it was that Legato." I went on the defense. They just stared at me. "I stayed a full week and not once was I touched in a harmful way!" I stole Vash's beer and downed it. "I didn't know you drink," Vash said "I do if I'm stressed." I retorted. The man running the contest walked over to us. "Here's your prize," He handed me the $$1000. "The next contest between the classes is going to be tonight for a first class room and $$2000. You two in?" The man asked. "Yes!" Vash and I answered in unison. "Are you two dating?" Wolfwood asked as the contest man walked away. "Not really we just need the money and the room." I answered. "Sooo what happened between you and Legato that one week?" Angel inquired. Everyone looked at me awaiting an answer. "Nothing really, just hugged the guy." I answered stealing Vash's new beer. Everyone stayed silent. After a few minutes it was unbearable. I noticed a paper hanging on the wall across from me. "Angel, I need to talk to you for a moment." "Okay" She replied and followed me. "I say we earn some extra money," I said looking towards the bar. "How?" She asked. I nodded towards the paper. "Annual Drinking Contest. $$5 entry fee. $$5000 grand prize." She read aloud. "Lets sign the guys up!" We yelled quietly.  
  
Angel's p.o.v.  
"Wait." I said picking up the pen. "What!" Raine asked. "Do we really want them drunk ?" I asked. We thought for a moment. "Yea." We answered together. We finished signing the guys up as the man running the kissing contest called back the contestants. "Gotta go." Raine said running off. "Hey don't leave me." I said running after her. "Okay as you all know whoever kisses the longest wins $$2000 and a first class room." He explained. 4 hours 53 minutes and 17 seconds later "Guys.... Guys... GUYS!!!!" I yelled, tapping my foot. "WHAT!" they yelled breaking away from each other. I held up the money and the key. "Do you think we could go?" I asked "GRRRR. Fine." Raine yelled scratching me. We started bickering until the guys got fed up with it and again hoisted us over there shoulders. "Hey, we're in skirts and us in midair let go you hentai's." We yelled, they nodded no and continued to carry us. Some old man started following us up the stairs looking up our skirts. We got sick of it and kicked him down the stairs. "You guys are sucky boyfriends not even protecting us from some hentai." Raine scolded "Boyfriends are you talking about?" Wolf and Vash yelled looking back at us. "What do you mean not our boyfriends! Oh you'd better not start this again." Raine yelled. They dropped us and conversed for a few moments. "Very well we will take on the responsibility of being your boyfriends." They said in unison making a big deal over it. "God you make it sound like you have to." We grumbled.  
We finally got to the room and stepped in, we were inspecting the room while Vash was in the bathroom. We heard a crash and ran into the bathroom to find Vash with his head inside the heater vent. He fell back with a little kid clinging to his arm attempting a strangle hold. "Vash stop trying to hurt the poor boy." Raine yelled. Vash looked at us blood running down his forehead. "You poor thing you've cut yourself... you stupid little brat did you see what you did to my Vashy." Raine screamed flames erupting in the background. The little kid started crying about how he didn't want to go back to his grandma's. We sent Vash to go get food for the kid. "So what's your name kid." Raine yelled. "Raine relax Vash has been through worse than a hit on the head." I said seeing Vash walk in looking green. "What's the matter needle-noggin." Wolf asked. "Those insurance girls are on the steamer." He said as the kid stole the bag of food. "My name's Kite." The kid yelled spraying food all over Raine. She yelled for a few minutes and then we convinced everyone to sleep.  
  
Raine's p.o.v.  
That's about the time the arguments began.  
  
"Let the kid stay with you 2 tonight." Wolf said. "Uh no!" I yelled "I'd actually like to sleep my first night in first class minus disturbances." "I think that you just want to be alone with Vash" Angel laughed. I blushed and denied it, "Oh come on! Just because we kissed for almost 5 hours straight without signs of stopping doesn't mean anything." (big sweat drop) "Hello?" Do I get a say in this?" Kite yelled jumping on my back. "No, now get the hell off of me!" I shouted flipping him off my back. Wolfwood caught him. "You're so evil to children, no way am I letting you near him." "Okay, fine. Now go away I need my beauty sleep." I yelled, pushing them out the door. "Yeah you need it," Wolf answered as I shut the door. "Don't worry about him, I think you're beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me.  
The next morning I woke up to Vash cooking. "Hey good morning sunshine." He greeted. "I didn't know you cook." I replied rolling out of bed. "There's a lot you don't know." He raised a brow. "Maybe after you get all done cooking you could tell me." I smiled and sat at the table.  
  
Angel's p.o.v  
Some time at about 9:30 maybe I woke up and found kid in our bed, I didn't know it was the kid them. "I screamed at the top of my lungs and rolled off the bed and pushed myself to the other side of the room. I saw Wolfwood wake up with a start from the sofa. "There's someone in the bed." I yelled pointing "It's just Kite." He reassured me pulling the still sleeping child out of the bed." Vash ran in with his gun drawn and toast in his mouth. "What's going on?" He asked although the toast muffled it. Raine walked in holding her plate still eating. "Nothing Angel just got scared by the kid." Wolf said shaking Kite awake. I pouted. "It's okay the kid would have scared me too." Raine said. "Yea if you didn't scare the kid first." I retorted. "Hey-" she yelled as I shut myself in the bathroom.  
  
After a shower I changed back into my old outfit. The corset and skirt were becoming rather uncofmy. I combed and fixed my hair. "So guys what are doing today?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. 


End file.
